Zoo-Wee Mama!
Zoo-Wee-Mama was a comic strip from the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. In its major role, it appears in the original book. Greg Heffley originally created it, and then let his friend Rowley Jefferson take control of the operation. Pretty soon, though, Rowley says he has done everything that has to do with Zoo-Wee-Mama (In other words, he took credit for everything). Greg came up with the idea to make the characters say "Zoo-Wee-Mama" at the end of each strip, to avoid making punch lines. He let Rowley draw the panels. Greg did all of the writing and drawing. Rowley then complained he didn't get to do enough, so decided he could just take over. His versions lacked grammar, but it was enough for him to get the class clown award (This story is most likely based on the Stan Lee vs Jack Kirby incident). Creighton the Cretin actually won the comic contest, but Mr. Ira changed the strips entirely, making Greg look like a teacher's pet. Furious, Greg quit and Zoo-Wee-Mama took its place. Rowley quit drawing it in Rodrick Rules so he could spend more time playing with his Dinoblazer figures, so the comic is presumably no longer producing comics. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online *The Wimpy Kid Do-It-Yourself Book Trivia *In a flashback in the movie, it is unknown if Zoo-Wee-Mama comic strips are shown. *On the dvd of the first film, you can find unseen Zoo-Wee-Mama comics *Zoo Wee Mama was made by Rowley himself when Greg got the idea of coming in the year book as the Class Clown (he fails but still he is in the yearbook with Rowley as The Cutest Friends). Greg leaves Rowley to do the comic alone as he thinks that it is lame to say Zoo Wee Mama at the end of each strip. *Zoo-Wee-Mama may be an alteration of the wide-spread 'your mom' genre of jokes.. Authors *Rowley Jefferson *Greg Heffley (Formerly co-author) Gallery Acid Puddle.jpg|The "acid puddle" episode of Zoo-Wee-Mama!. Zoo wee mama.PNG|Zoo-Wee Mama in the Do-It Yourself Book. By rowlry.png|"Vampire" accident. Zooweemama.png|Zoo-Wee-Mama in the online version. List of Comics * Vampire: 'Excuse me, sir, can I see your neck for a second? '''Man: '''Sure, but how come? '''Vampire (biting the man on the neck): '''Because I am a vampire! '''Man: '''Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '(in a hot air balloon) Man 1: 'Can this thing go any higher? '''Man 2: '''Whatever you want, bub. '(they are in outer space) Man 1: 'Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''Man: '''Hey, lady, wanna go on a date with me? '''Talking Dog: '''I am not a lady, I am one of those dogs with really long hair so no thanks to that date. '''Man: '''Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''Doctor: '''You were in an accident and only your head survived but the good news is that we saved your life and gave you another body. '''Boy: '''Will I ever walk again? '''Doctor (you can now see the boy has a dog's body): '''Yeah, but I have some bad news. '''Boy: '''Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''Boy: '''Oops, I stepped in a puddle. At least it's not an acid puddle. '(his foot burns off) Oi! Oi! Oi! It IS an acid puddle! Squirrel: 'Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''Man (snores, wakes up): '''Whew, I just had a bad dream that I was buried alive! '(reveal he is buried, alive) Aiiiiieeee! I AM buried alive! Worm: 'Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''Man 1(holding a gun): '''My new cloning gun can make copies of anything! '''Man 2: '''You're full of baloney. '(Man 1 zaps Man 2) Man 2 and his clones: 'Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''God: '''Congratulations on getting into Heaven. '''Man: '''Didn't you know I stole some candy when I was eight? '(Falls out of Heaven) 'Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '''Man 1: '''Hi, I'm from the future. '''Man 2: '''Cool! Did you come to tell me what tomorrow will be like? '''Man 1: '''No, I just came to witness the meteor 2B37-XA! '(meteor falls) Man 2: 'Zoo-Wee-Mama! * '(in a theatre about The Man Who Didn't Say "Zoo-Wee-Mama!") Woman: 'So tell me what it's like to finally get to the end of this without saying "Zoo-Wee-Mama". '''Man: '''Uh, uh, zoo-Wee-Mama! '(the woman faints) * '(at a restaurant) Man: '''Finally. One hamburger please. '''Cashier: '''We have sold out. '(the man faints) Woman: '''Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Comics Category:Rowley Jefferson Category:Fictional comics